villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cooler
'Cooler '''is the older brother of Frieza, and the main antagonist of the fifth ''Dragon Ball Z movie, with an emulation of him acting as the antagonist of the sixth. __TOC__ Biography ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' Cooler appears in the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Freeza destroying planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pod coming from the planet, a space pod containing the Saiyan baby Kakarot. Cooler tells his men to let it go, as he believed that it was Freeza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Kakarot, now Son Goku, would become a Super Saiyan and defeat Freeza. When Cooler found out about this, he and a few of his best forces headed to Earth to restore his family's honor. Cooler confronts Goku, and tries to blast Son Gohan, but Goku gets in the way of the blast. Kuririn takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu bean to heal his father. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him. Gohan eventually gets to Goku and gives him the bean. Goku confronts Cooler, now fully healed, and finds that Cooler had beaten Piccolo. Goku begins to fight in rage, and is able to keep up, but Cooler reveals that he has one more form than Freeza, and transforms. After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly, and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaio-ken form either. Cooler begins destroying things all over and in the process, kills a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, Cooler finds that he cannot keep up with him, so summons up a ball of energy, to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. Goku uses a Kamehameha wave and pushes Cooler back, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler realizes that Goku was that baby in the space pod 20 years ago, and he was a fool to have let the space pod go over 20 years prior. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' An emulation of Cooler appears Dragon Ball Z movie: Return of Cooler as the main antagonist. Goku is told to go to the planet New Namek by Dende, who senses that something is wrong there. Goku is confronted by a metallic Cooler on New Namek. Meta-Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Namekians as a bio-fuel for the sentient planet-sized machine, the Big Gete Star, as the original Cooler's remains have combined with it. After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Meta-Cooler will just regenerate after he is attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Meta-Cooler. Then, as Meta-Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives and begins to help Goku fight Meta-Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Meta-Cooler. Goku Vegeta are quickly outmatched when thousands of Meta-Coolers attack, and brought to the core of the metallic planet, where the star leeches their energy. Goku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Meta-Cooler creates a giant body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Meta-Cooler is hit by the blast, which causes the star to explode, finally ending what remains of Cooler. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Cooler later returns again in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as a ghost warrior. He, alongside his brother Freeza, Lord Slug and Turles team up because they all want to kill whoever humiliated them. Cooler fights Goku and is later killed. However, in an alternate ending, Cooler ends up killing Goku. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Cooler made a brief cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumably defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains. Powers & Abilities Like many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Though he was inferior to Freeza (during the Freeza Saga) while in his base form he is stronger than him in his fifth form. He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a Death Ball much like Freeza (though Cooler claims he can gather energy a lot faster than he can), and can fly. Like his brother, Cooler is able to transform. Cooler has a stronger fifth form that his brother did not have. Power Level Cooler is shown fighting on par with base Goku and Freeza states that no one has power equal to him 50%, meaning that Cooler's power is at least around 3,000,000 and his maximum is at most slightly less than 60,000,000. Cooler in his fifth form is stated to have a power level of 470,000,000 in a V-Jump for Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is far superior to his brother's 120,000,000 (during the Freeza Saga), or the 150,000,000 power level Goku had as a Super Saiyan on Namek. The multiplier for Cooler's fifth form is more than 20x, but less than 50x. In his ghost state, he is able to briefly fight against full-power Super Saiyan Goku (after his training in the Room of Time and Space). In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler in his 5th form has become strong enough to defeat Paikuhan, who at one point, had been strong enough to defeat Super Perfect Cell (during the Cell Games Saga). Forms Forms 1 and 2 Cooler never displays these forms during the series, though they are mentioned to exist in Weekly Shonen Jump. True Form The main form that Cooler uses, it is the form that he first appeared in, his power in this form is similar to that of Base Goku. Fifth Form A form which Cooler discovered before Freeza, this state is his most powerful form and seems to be Freeza's species equivalent of a Super Saiyan. He is said to have a power level of 470,000,000 in this form. This form is even stronger Freeza's final form. Ghost Warrior Cooler takes this form in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans and its remake, he takes the form after being brought back by Hatchiyack. Meta-Cooler Cooler takes this form in The Return of Cooler, his body becomes more metallic after being one with the Big Gete Star, allowing Cooler to mass-produce his clones in order to attack the Z Warriors and destroy New Namek. Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Freeza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his attack, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind, and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced. Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. One similarity he has with his brother is that Cooler is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Freeza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Freeza, he himself might have done so. In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Freeza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Freeza did. Gallery !41896039 m.jpg !DB.jpg Bcdd043b4339f3fab6135f630541dea6.gif Cooler3.jpg CoolerFinalFormNy.jpg Drag 1248184973327 full.jpg Url756.jpg Zzz Frty.jpeg coola_final_form_by_isacmodesto-d691g01.jpg cooler_final.jpg Cooler_Final_Form_Budokai_Tenkaichi_2.jpg CoolerkicksGoku.jpg ymaxresdefault.jpg yzlatest.png yzmaxresde876fault.jpg Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Titular Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence